


Release

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Dancing, Escape, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Yuuri dances his troubles away without knowing he's being watched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote because I can't get this show out of my head. It's so good. I love all the characters! Hope you all enjoy.

With a heavy sigh, Yuuri dropped his bag next to the door and made sure it was completely shut before he stepped further into the room. The floor length mirrors lining the room reflected his exhausted expression back at him, making him drop his eyes away from the sight. He didn’t want to see the dark bags under his eyes or the sallow look his skin now had. It was obvious he hadn’t slept in three days, Minako had given him a knowing look when he had slipped in the backdoor, but he wasn’t in the mood for sleep.

His hands trembled as he plugged his phone into the small stereo sitting on the ground and pressed play. Music flooded the room, calming the anxiety that had been eating Yuuri away on the inside for most of the day. All the stress and pain from earlier washed away as the music surrounding him filled every cell in his body. His muscles slowly relaxed, everything around him disappeared, the cage trapping his mind burst open. He felt completely free. No one could put him down or silently judge him or give him disapproving looks. He could just be Yuuri.

For a while Yuuri stood in the middle of the room simply enjoying the music, then his body started to sway and his feet slid along the wood floors and his arms moved fluidly through the air. He wasn’t following any choreography, he was just letting his body do whatever it felt was right. A step combination into a jump, then a roll. Every movement came without a single thought. It was so incredibly freeing, not having to overthink anything. Letting instinct take over.

As the song drew to a close, Yuuri’s body spun around in countless twirls across the small space. Without a spot to prevent his head from spinning, he stumbled dizzily around the room when his body couldn’t stay upright anymore. His feet tangled together in his attempt to steady himself and he landed in a sprawled heap on the ground. The cold wood felt good pretty against his overheated face, but it wasn’t enough to keep him from turning over so he could lie on his back.

His chest heaved violently in its quest for air and his heart pounded a quick tempo in his chest. Sweat dripped down the side of his face onto the floor below and he was sure Minako would be furious when she found out. Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to care about dirtying the recently cleaned floors, when he finally felt happy for the first time in nearly two weeks. A smile broke out on his face for absolutely no reason at all and he would have continued basking in the happy glow, if it weren’t for his phone going off.

The familiar sound of a personalized ringtone told Yuuri exactly who was calling him, before he even got up to check the caller ID. Sure enough, Phichit’s name-complete with several stars on both sides-and a ridiculous selfie were lighting up his phone. Yuuri accepted the call and was immediately greeted with the sound of Phichit excitedly yelling his name.

“Yuuri! Where are you? Leo and Guang-Hong are here. We were thinking of trying that new restaurant that just opened. You should come!”

“You might want to go without me. I’d need to get a shower if we’re going out.”

“Why?” Phichit’s loud gasp had Yuuri pulling his phone slightly away from his ear. “Did you go to the studio? Without me? It’s been so long. You should have told me! Hold on. Change of plans! We’re coming to the studio.”

“I don’t think Minako-”

“Minako loves us! I’m sure she won’t mind. Do you want us to bring you anything?”

“No, thank you. I’ll grab something from the vending machine.”

The sound of a door slamming filtered through the small speaker, then the sound of several people laughing. “If you’re sure, don’t tire yourself out before we get there!”

“Of course. See you soon.”

“See you!”

Yuuri let out a groan as he dropped his phone into his lap and ran his hands through his sweaty hair. Truthfully, he had been looking forward to a calm night alone to unwind, but there was no way that would happen now Phichit, Leo, and Guang-Hong were coming. They were always so full of energy and thrived in social situations-unlike Yuuri. He sometimes wondered how he managed to make such good friends with them, then he would remember all the fun times they had together and the fact they never pushed him to act more sociable.

Honestly, Yuuri was sure he would have been lonely for the past two years if it weren’t for his roommate. Phichit made the first move by pulling Yuuri into a sideways hug so he could snap a selfie to post online, then encouraged Yuuri to come with him to the freshmen mixer that night. They became fast friends in a matter of hours and not long afterwards, Leo and Guang-Hong turned their pair into a group. They were solid friendships that Yuuri treasured dearly and maybe them coming to the studio for a night of dancing wouldn’t be so bad. He would laugh and have fun and be surrounded by people that cared about him.

A smile danced its way along Yuuri’s lips as he made his way through the door, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of a silver-haired man leaning casually against the wall. The man moved so gracefully towards Yuuri, that he could feel his knees weakening at the incredible sight. His blue eyes sparkled in the light and he dipped his head down slightly so he was more level with Yuuri. The smile he gave Yuuri was the most beautiful thing Yuuri had ever seen and made his mouth drop open in astonishment.

“You’re very talented. It was inspirational to watch.”

Yuuri opened and closed his mouth several times and fought the urge to melt into a puddle on the floor. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. I could give you some tips.”

“Oh, I’m not a dancer. I know the owner and she lets me borrow a room when I need to… When I need it.”

“That’s a shame.” The man’s hands brushed a lock of hair out of Yuuri’s face and he leaned even further into Yuuri’s space. “People would love such an emotional performance. I certainly did.”

“I don’t think I could.”

“How about giving me a call? I’d hate to never see you again.”

“Um-”

“Or I could give you a call.” A phone was pushed into Yuuri’s shaking hands, making the other man smile even wider. “No need to be nervous.”

“Right. Uh, here.”

“Yuuri? I know someone else with the same name. I look forward to seeing you again, Yuuri.”

The man was about to round the corner, when Yuuri’s mind cleared enough for him to realize something. “What about you? I mean, what’s your name?”

“Victor.” With a wink, Victor disappeared from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll probably end up writing something for this fandom again soon. So cute and I love it. All comments and kudos greatly appreciated! You can find me on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter).


End file.
